Helping each other through
by Clslytherin
Summary: (used to be called the news) George goes through a depression after Fred dies and will not interact with anyone. He even shuts the shop. The Weasley family don't think that he will ever get better until someone comes along and changes everything. Hermione/ George and Harry/ Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter as much as that would be awesome. I just love to use JKR's incredible mind to create my own**

"George, time for dinner." Molly yelled up the stairs. "Come on George, you need to eat."

"Well Fred needed to live but that didn't happen did it?"

"George-"

"Molly can I handle this?" Hermione asked politely. Molly replied with a nod and Hermione travelled upstairs towards George's room. She called out to him but he just shouted for her o go away. She didn't turn around. She just kept getting closer and closer  
until she was right outside the door. She knocked.

"Are you deaf? I said go away!"

"I know what you said George but I won't leave. I am going to talk to you so you will open this door." She replied confidently. He didn't move. Hermione warned him that she would do it if she had to and he still didn't unlock his door so she unlocked  
it herself and walked in.

A shocked George sat, staring at her. "I can't believe that you just barged into my room!"

"I did warn you." George went to say something else but Hermione interrupted him. "Listen George, I know that it must be incredibly hard for you. I don't know how you feel because I never lost a twin but I do know how someone can have such a large impact  
to someone else's life. You can't just isolate yourself from everyone. You have to at least eat. What do you think Fred would say if he saw you right now? I think that he would tell you to get off your sorry arse and go play pranks on your brother  
to pay a tribute to his death. I am certain that Fred would not tell you to sit in here feeling sorry for yourself. You may have lost a twin but you little brother and sister also lost a big brother and their other one is being selfish and stupid!"  
George was extremely shocked at Hermiones outburst.

Then suddenly he leapt forwards and hugged her. She hugged him back, not quite knowing what to do but then she felt tears on her head. She knew immediately that George just needed someone vry on for a bit. She thought that she may have been a bit harsh  
bit also knew that George needed someone to tell him firmly to get on with life because Fred wouldn't want him moping around and all theWeasley'swere hurting too much to be firm with George.

Eventually George released Hermione and looked at her in her eyes. "Thank you Hermione. That was hard to hear but I know you are right. If Fred was herehe would slap me round the back of the head and say to get up and get on with it. But I don't think  
I am ready for that yet."

"I didn't expect you to be ready George. If you were then I would think that you were some kind of robot or something. You just needed a kick start. Now it's baby steps to get back on track again. Starting with eating. Even if it isn't with everyone as  
long as you eat. Ok?" George nodded and as Hermione went to walk out eh grabbed her arm.

"Hermione will you eat up here with me?" She smiled at him and nodded before going downstairs to get their food.

* * *

"How did it go baby? Ron asked when she got downstairs.

"We are taking baby steps. He says he will eat but he can't face everyone so I am going to eat up there with him. I hope everyone is ok with that. We will discuss each step as we get there but even this is a huge step for him." Everyone nodded in  
agreement and Molly passed Hermione 2 trays to take upstairs. Ron bent down and kissed her swiftly while she headed up to George again.

Hermione enters and George gives her a half smile. They sit opposite each other on the bed with a mini lap table Hermione conjured up between them. They ate their food in silence until George spoke.

"Hermione, thanks for this. I really needed to eat and I am glad that you encouraged me to as well as satwith me." Hermione told him that it was her pleasure and they continued eating in silence until once agin George broke the silence.

"Will you do this for every meal time or just for today?"

"I won't be doing it every meal time because I may be out or just spending time with Ron or the rest of the family. But I will do it every now and then. Of course that's only if you want me to."

"I'd like that and maybe I can find out more about the 'brightest witch of our age'." George smiled again. Hermione then returned the smile.

When they had finished Hermione collected the plates to take them down stairs but not before saying goodnight to George and to wish him well. She went downstairs but when she dropped the plates off she had an idea. She practically flew back upstairs to  
George's room which was now locked again and unlocked it swiftly. George turned around obviously jumpy because of the sudden movement in his room. He raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"I had an idea. I can cast a spell on our wands so that if you needed me for any reason then you could contact easily. It would work wherever we were and would have a different colour call depending on how urgent it is for example if you were about to  
fall of a cliff you would send a red signal to me but of you wanted to have a friendly chat it would be a green signal or if you wanted to eat with me for the next meal you would send a purple signal meaning food. I could write all this down for oh  
if you needed me to. This way though you would always have a way to talk to me so I can help you through this. So do you want me to cast the spell?"

"Are you ever able to give a simple answer?" He asked sarcastically. Hermione smiled at this because it was a bit of the old George. "Bit he's Hermione. That would be great."

Hermione cast the spell and left again. She headed to the living room where the family were gathered after went over to Ron and sat cuddled up to him in the armchair by the fire with Harry and Ginny opposite them, in a similar position.

* * *

 **A/n hey guys Thai is my second fan fix. My first was a dramione. That is still continuing but this is an extra that I have begun. Please read my other one called dirty blood. And I hope you enjoy this one.**  
 **Please read and review love you all**

 **Clslytherin xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Ron's POV

I got an owl from lavender asking me to meet her because she needed a friend to talk to so I agreed to go because I am an amazing friend. Itwas 11am and i still had to tell Hermione where I was as going. I hadn't seen her since we cuddled on the chair last night.

I looked everywhere but icouldn't find her at all. I went downstairs to see everyone apart from George and Hermione on the living room so I thought maybe they were together. I went up to George's to find it his room locked. I knocked on the door. "George is Hermione in there?" Seconds later Hermione came to the door with her clothes slightly off centre. I was about to tell her that I was going to diagon alley with with lavender boy instead I shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MYBROTHER!?"

"I am comforting him Ron. There is no need to shout. "

"Really comforting him? And with my own brother could you get any lower? You stupid whore!" With that I left to go meet lavender.

* * *

Hermione's POV

"Really comforting him? And with my own brother could you get any lower? You stupid whore!" Ron shouted then left.

I couldn't believe what I had heard. I stepped back into George's room to feel a strong body behind me. I turned to apologise to George for walking into him but he silenced me and told me that he and up to me because of what Ron had said and that it was him that should be apologising for his brother not me apologising to him. I knew that I had tears in my eyes but I tried to blink them away as I was there to help George not become an emotional wreck. Clearly seeing my efforts to keep away tears, George hugged me tightly. I felt so safe so I just let my tears flow. After a while I looked up to see George giving me a half smile.

"I'm sorry, I am suposednto bebeing your rock not you being mine."

"Don't worry about it. He should never had said that and I am sorry that I was the reason why." I told him that it wasn't his fault and that when he was calmer I will talk to him. And that's what I did about an hour later when he returned but during that hour me and George chatted, getting to know one another better to take ourminds off our problems.

* * *

 **A/n- sorry that this chapter is really short but I didn't want to put Ron and lavenders meeting in this one. I wanted it to have one on its own.**  
 **Hope you are enjoying it**

 **Please read and review xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Ron got to the Leaky Cauldron 10 minutes early so sat there and drunk a butterbeer while he waited. He then saw a glimpse of brown hair covering a face that he could faintly see red puffy eyes on. He stood up to get Lavender's attention. It did. She came  
/over to him and hugged him tightly. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong Lav?" He asked.

"It's my brother. He,he is a death eater." She stuttered.

"Oh Lav how did you find out?" He embraced her again while she sobbed into his chest.

"Aurors cane to our house and said that they had given an ex death eater veritaseum and had given him his name then they took him away. I didn't want to believe them but then he fought back and told them that them mugglesgot what they deserved.  
/I couldn't believe it. That's when I sent you an owl."

"Come here Lav. I'm so sorry. But I am surprised that I hadn't heard anything." He continued to hug her for a while until her sobs subsided.

"How are you and Hermione?" He became very uncomfortable when she asked this question.

"Well, I kinda called her a whore before I left."

"RON! How could you say that? What happened?"

"She has been comforting George as he has been a conplete mess for the last few days without Fred. He keeps his door locked all the time but Hermione managed to get him to let her in and talk to her. He really needed it but I got a bit jealous after  
she

casted the communication charm on their wands. Then I went to look for her before I left. I couldn't find her or George so I assumedthey were together. I went up to George's nefrrookband i was locked as usual so I knockedand asked for

Hermione. When she came to the door, her clothes were slightly off I asked her what she was doing and she told me that she was comforting him. Then I kind of freaked out and called her a whore. I kinda regret it now. Although what I am I supposed  
/to think?"

"I think that you are supposed to trust her. And George for that matter. But if it was me then I would never give you a reason to doubt me as I would never want to loose you." Ron blushed and Lavender just smiled at him slightly seductively. He  
/was still embracing her from hercrying. She was laying her head on his chest but now was looking up at him. He bent down and placed a light kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss passionately. Suddenly, Ron pulled away. He shot up "Sorry Lav.  
/I need to do some thinking but I will contact you when I know what to do." With that he left Lavender sitting alone in the Leaky Cauldron.

So many thoughts were going through Ron's head.

 _How could I do that? It felt right though. I felt a spark there. But I love Hermione. Yes I love her. Or was our relationship just a silly school thing then a heat of the moment thing during the battle? The feeling I got when I kissed lavender I never had felt before. I need to go home and think things over. But first I have to talk to Hermione about what I said._

He then Apparates back to the Burrow.

* * *

 **A/n- hey guys. I hope you are enjoying this so far. I am enjoying writing it but please please can you review**  
 **Please read and review xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Ron arrived at the burrow and walked straight up the stairs to George's room. He knew that she would be in there. He went to open it but of course it was locked. Ron remembered that he has an extendable eat in his room, by the door. Heran and grabbed  
it then placed it under George's door.

There were two voices. Hermione's and George's. They were just chatting about nothing in particular. Deciding that listening to their conversation was pointless Ron grabbed his wand and cast alohomora in the door. It clicked and Ron opened it.  
George and Hermione were sitting opposite each other on George's bed. They had turned to look at the door.  
"Ronald Weasley do you not understand privacy?" Hermione shouted.  
"As I remember, this is exactly how you got into George's room in the first place!"  
"Yes it was but I was doing something good for George and no one in here wants to talk to you and you can't do anything good for either one of us. George and the whore are good thanks."  
"Don't call yourself a whore!"

"Why not you did!" At this Hermione began crying so George embraced her in a comforting hug. Ron went towards her to comfort her but George stopped him.  
"Mione, I really am sorry, I shouldn't have called you that. I trust you and I know that you weren't doing anything with George and that was a terrible thing to ever say. Please forgive me."

Hermione looked up at him trying to analyse his body language but still not moving away from George. She slowly nodded before telling him that they will aw him at dinner. Ron raised his eyebrow at the word they. George saw this and clarified that Hermione  
had convinced him to come down to see how it went. With that Ron left.

To his surprise, when he reached the stairs,Hermione touched thetop of his arm. She had bid farewell to George saying that she would be back before dinner to take him downstairs. He nodded and told her that she needed to talk to Ron. As soon  
as Ron turned around to look at her. She confidently said "we need to talk" he nodded and followed her to his room.  
"Why did you say that in the first place Ron?" He knew immediately what she was talking about.  
"I don't know Mione. I just got a bit jealous that you were spending a lot of time with George but then when I left I realised that I was being stupid and that you were just helping George through his grieving like you do with me however I don't need  
a smudge support." Hermione took a few moment to absorb the information. Eventually, she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Crying on to his shoulder. He returned the hug gratefully however he felt the guilt remenating in the pit of his  
stomach from kissing Lavender.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon Ron and Hermione spent a lot oftime together. They mostly just sat listening to the Weird Sisters sitting on Ron's bedtogether (Ron being topless, claiming that he was too hot)Hermione was laying her head  
on Ron's chest drawing lazy circles on his abs. Being a quidditchkeeper for the last few years and hunting horcruxes for a year has made his body very toned and muscled. Hermione didn't mind looking at him topless. They just sat in acomfortable  
silence mostly with the occasional conversation. Ron however wasn't really paying attention to their conversations as he was thinking over what happened with Lavender.

* * *

 **A/n- i know that i haven't had much hinny yet but that will change inthe next few chapters and in the next chapter George will have his first meal with the family since Fred's death. How will it go.**  
 **I hope you are enjoying it please read and review and let me know xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione went up the stairs and knocked on George's door. "George. It's time for dinner." There was silence for a while so Hermione opened the door. There she saw George sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. She walked up to him and placed  
/a hand on his shoulder. He looked up suddenly as if he hadn't even realised that she was there.

"Hermione. I don't know if I can do this." It was barely audible but she still heard it. Hermione sat down next to him in the bed and have him a tight hug.

"Yes you can George. I will be right there with you. The whole time. I promise" Hermione could feel George relax in her arm. As he lifted his head, Hermione could see the tears in the ginger haired boy's eyes. He nodded and whispered a thank you before  
/they got up to go down to the rest of the family.

* * *

As they walked down the stairs George became stiffer. Every time he stopped out of nerves, Hermione would give his hand a slight squeeze to reassure him. When they got to the bottom, Hermione hoped that all the Weasleys kept to what she said and didn't  
/make a fuss.

Molly had tears in her eyes which she was fighting but other than that everyone seemed pretty neutral. They smiled sweetly as George came and greeted everyone quickly before taking his seat next to Hermione.

Hermione was sitting with Ron on one side and George on the other. Molly was next to Ron and Harry and Ginny were opposite Ron and Hermione. The whole family had been there since the war but they didn't want to overwhelm George on his first meal down.

Before Hermionesat she kissed Ron full on the lips. It was a fairly quick kiss as they were on front of the family but it was enough to make Ron feel that Hermione did still love him. She felt him smile against her lips before pulling away.

The dinner was going was perfect. Hermione and Ginny were talking about their boyfriends on hushed tones so that no one else could hear them. Both girls kept looking over to where George, Harry and Ron were talking about quidditch

just to make sure George was gonna alright. When Hermione and Ron had swapped palace s to make the conversations easier George lookedreluctant. He eventually let Hermione go but like her kept looking over to reassurehimself. If was

all as they had hoped so they decided to push with dessert too. They began eating and talking as one family. George even made a joke but then Ron said clearly without thinking "Fred would have loved that." If was a completely harmless comment but  
/George couldn't handle the mean room of his twin's name. They hadguessed it would havebeen hard so theyall tried to avoid it. Ron seemed to have realised his mistake immediately they tried to put it right. "George, that was a good

joke. It reminded me of the amazing double act that is my brothers. Fred would be proud that you kept your jokes going without him."

"Except it's not a double act anymore and I will never be able to see if he would be proud as I'm never gonna see him again!" With that he ran up the stairs and locked his door again.

* * *

Everyone looked at Ron. "Ronald, you were meant to avoid Fred's name for now. At least until George was a bit stronger!" Hermione scolded. "I should go up and check on him."

Upstairs

She knocked on the door. No answer. She tried again. No answer. "George,its Hermione. Please open the door. We were making progress. You left your door unlocked. We don't want to go backwards. Besides you need eoenone right now." He begrudgingly opened  
/the door to let Hermione in. Hermione stepped in then waited for George move. When he didn't Hermione sat down on the bed. After a while of silence, George moved to sit next to her. "I know that Ron didn't mean anything when he said about Fred but  
/I can't hear people talking about him and what he is-was like." He corrected himself quickly. Ten tears in his eyes were still visible but it was obvious that he was trying to hold them in.

"I know George. I know." Hermione comforted. She hugged him tightly. "It's not good to keep emotions in George. Why don't you let out tears fall. You might feel a little better." He took hermione's advice and cried a lot. Hermione embraced him the whole  
/time trying to calm him and help him through.

His sobs were interrupted by large yawns. "Sorry, I haven't been sleeping properly lately. I have been having dreams." He admitted sheepishly. Hermione didn't need him to clarify the dreams. She knew they were nightmares about Fred. She just hegged him  
/tighter.

"I can make a dreamless sleep potion if you need me to." He shook his head much to hermione's surprise.

"I need to tackle this or I will never get over it." Hermione nodded to show that she understood. She then whispered that's she would be back and left the room.

She left a confused George in the room but she didn't care she needed to ask Ron something. He hoped he didn't mind.

* * *

 **A/n- hey guys**

 **I know it's been a while. Had exams. But what will she ask Ron? Will heagree? No one knows. Well I do but let's not get into that.**

 **Next chapter will contain a bit of Hinny and you will have to wait for the one after to find out what Hermione wanted to talk to Ron about. I know guys I'm evil.**

 **Please still read and review**

 **Enjoy xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Very soon after Hermione ran upstairs, Harry and Ginny announced that they were going upstairs too. Molly was too worried about George to care what they said. She just mumbled a yes and they went straight up before she could change her mind.

The were sitting on the chair by the fire together. Harry was sitting on it with Ginny cuddled into his chest. Ginny kept moving around in Harry's lap.  
"Will you stop moving Gin! You have a boney bum!" Ginny hit him playfully on the arm and wiggled around more.

Harry then proceeded to pick Ginny upbridal style and spun around with her in his arms. She giggled loudly. Harry shushed her before getting his wand and casting a silencing charm around the room so they didn't disturb anyone. He had to cast it  
quickly as Ginny was trying to get away from him.  
"Oh no you don't."  
"Why don't you stop m-" she was interrupted by a forceful kiss from Harry. She stopped struggling immediately and returned the kiss passionately. Harry say down on the bedwhile kissing. Ginny hadn't realised until they broke the kiss in need of  
oxygen.  
"When did we get here?" He asked her in all seriousness. Harry just laughed at her. He stopped abruptly when she got off his lap. He pouted.  
"What did you do that for?" Ginny just playfully turned her back on him. "Oh come on Gin. What did I do?" She continued to ignore him. "Baby what did I do?"  
"You laughed at me." Ginny sulked. Harry had to stifle a laugh at this. He didn't think that it would be very good.  
"I'm sorry sweetie. I'll make it up to you." He whispered the last partsuggestively. When Ginny didn't turn around he got up and stood in front of her. When he looked at her, her eyes were closed.

He took advantage of this. He knew that she couldn't stay mad at him if he kissed her passionately. So he did. As soon as his lips connected with hers she saw her visibly relax. It took a couple of seconds for her to respond but she did. Harry smirked  
against her lips but didn't break the kiss. The red head uncrossed her arms and put them round her boyfriends neck. The kiss continued to intensify. Harry wrapped his arms around his girlfriends slim waist. They continued kissing. It was a surprise  
they didn't suffocate. They didn't seem to be getting much air. After a good 7 minutes ofintense kissing Ginny moaned with pleasure, giving Harry a good chance to slip his tongue in her mouth. She followed suit. They explored each other's mouths  
for a while. Then Ginny payed on the bed, pulling Harry with her. Things got even more heated and they had "fun" to say the least.

When they payed next to each other panting for breathe Harry looked at the clock. "Oh shit. Ron said he will be up at 11, that's in 5 minutes!" With that they both shot up and collected their clothes. As Ginny was leaving Ron came in. He looked from his  
sister's red face and sweaty hairto Harry- who's expression was quite scared-then back again. Ginny chose to shut the door to keep the silencing charm active knowing what was coming. She was right.

"HARRY! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH MY SISTER?!"  
"Ron please calm down."  
"DONT YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! IF I CAME IN A FEW MINUTES EARLIER THEN I WOULD HAVE SEEM MY SISTER LOOSING HER INNOENCE!"  
"Actually Ron, she has already lost her innocence. The first night back from the war." Ginny face palmed. Meanwhile Rob was going redder by the second.  
"That wasn't a good idea Harry."  
"YOU HAVE BEEN TOUCHING MY SISTER. HOW DARE YOU!"

"Ron. Harry is your best mate. You have him permission to date me anyway." Ginny pointed out. Ron wasn't going to yell at his sister so tried to all down a bit before answering.  
"Yes Ginny, date not-"  
"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?! AND I AM OLD ENOUGH TO DECIDE IF I WANT TO AND I DO. I WANTED HARRY. _I_ _LOVE HIM_!"

"You what?" Harry and Ron Said together.  
" _I-i love him._ " Ron just stood there stunned. "I realise that the first time to say that shouldn't be in front of my enraged brother but... I do Harry. _I love you_."  
Harry decided to chance it. He stepped forwards to take Ginny's hands.  
" _I love you too_ Gin." He leaned forwards for a kiss but thought better of if seeing a s Ron was right behind them.  
"Just do it Harry! I know you want to and I do trust you. Who am I toywith love? But Harry, of you hurt her I will kill you. No mercy." This speech surprised Harry's nf Ginny but they didn't care how surprising they wanted to do it. They kissed  
a short, soft kiss. Then bid goodnight to each other.

Harry knew that it was going to be time for an awkward conversation with Ron but was too happy to care.

* * *

 **A/n- hey guys. Here is another chapter. First Hinny chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I said that I wanted 5 reviews but I love you guys too much.**  
 **And thanks to** Griffindor Gabrielle **who reviewed**

 **I will reply**

 ****

Griffindor Gabrielle **\- glad you are enjoying it. Hope you still are. I love Hinny too! ❤️**


	7. Apology

Sorry this has gone completely pear shaped. This isn't meant to be here but now I can't get rod of it. Sorry  
Love ya xxx


End file.
